Don't know what this is
by mylee98
Summary: this little snippet popped into my head and i wrote it. but i don't know what to do with it.


Michael and Nikita walked through the front door. The sounds of simple keys being played sounded from the piano. Surprised, they looked over to see a teenage girl with her head resting on the piano fingering notes on the piano.

"Claire, what are you doing here?" asked Michael. Claire heard his voice and looked up to see them walking toward her.

"Hey Mike, there was no one here when I got here so I let myself in and my dad's back. Mind if I crash here for a few days?" ask Claire, looking around, she doesn't see Adam and inquired about him. "Where's my boyfriend?" she asked.

"I think he has better taste than ask you to be his girlfriend. He's at his grandparent's place." Michael said jokingly.

"HEY!" exclaimed Claire and grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him. It missed. "Hi lady, do you mind punching him for me." Claire asked Nikita. Nikita at this point was amused by the interaction between the two. This is different side of Michael she has not seen much of. She obliged the girl's requested and punched Michael in the shoulder.

Michael complained, "Why did you do that for?"

"She asked" was Nikita's simple reply.

"I like her." Claire declared.

"Nikita this self proclaimed Adam's girlfriend is Claire Sanford. She lives in the next estate over. Claire this is Nikita Wilson, the love of my life." Introduced Michael.

"Nice to meet you Claire." Replied Nikita.

"Nice to meet you too Nikita." Answered Claire.

Michael noticed that Claire was indeed looking out of it said "Claire, you look tired, and yes you can 'crash' here as long as you like. Now go rest." She said her good night and left.

"Boy she really is tired, it's only 7, I usually get a lot more retort from that mouth of her." Stated Michael. He then went on to explain to Nikita who Claire was. "Whenever her father is back, her parent's would constantly be arguing. He flaunts his not so discrete affairs and she's not willing to leave the money or power attached to the Sanford name. To them Claire is just an accessory, not a person. I let her babysit Adam as a way for her to escape the house. You know, she's a talented pianist, but her mother hated when she's practicing so she forbid her to play at home. I hired a teacher for Adam on days she's here watching Adam." Explained Michael.

Nikita listening to Michael's explanation of Claire, felt heart broken for the poor girl. Having been born privilege has not done much for the girl, it only made her existence joke.

"Come on, I promised you dinner and I always deliver what I promised." Said Michael as he kissed her and ushered her to the kitchen. Michael made a lovely dinner for the both of them. The constant suggestive words and seduction had the two of the in the bedroom quickly.

It was 3 in the morning when the couple headed back to the kitchen to grab some snacks and whip cream. They were running and giggling moving to the kitchen. Michael grabbed Nikita and started licking here neck.

"I think I'll start here with the whip cream." Michael said seductively. Nikita, on the other hand, was trying to get his attention.

"Stop…Michael Stop." She tapped him on the shoulder to stop, which wasn't helping. Her attention was else where, finally she was able to push Michael off of her. "STOP, Michael, look over there."

"What is … " Michael started but quieted when he turned around.

On the floor was the 16 year old that was suppose to be sleeping. The both rushed over to check on Claire. She was breathing but unconscious. No matter what they did she didn't respond. Nikita quickly called 911. The paramedics did a quick assessment and transported her to the nearest emergency room. Michael and Nikita followed closely in his car.

It was two hours before they finally saw Claire again. The doctor said she was suffering from a concussion. There was a bruise on the back of her head and from the looks of it, it has developed within the last ten to twelve hours. They asked if they knew anything about the bump on her head. Unfortunately they don't have any answers for the doctor. Michael tried to called the Sanford's but no one was picking up. Claire needs to be monitored for at least a few hours and admitted into the hospital. As Michael could not get a hold of any of the Sanfords he completed the paper work for her admitted as a guarantor. Michael also offered to take Nikita back, but she declined. She was also worried for the girl.

Claire finally came to around noon the next day. Nikita noticed the flutter from her eyelid and nudged Michael. Michael motioned for Nikita to call a doctor and leaned in over Claire.

"Hey clairebear, time to wake up. Come on open your eyes for me." He said softly. Claire seems like she's struggling to wake up. A moan came out of her and soon the doctor arrived to check on her. After a series of test and questions, the doctors determine that she's going to be ok but will keep her for another 24 hours.

Once the doctors left, Michael had his own question to ask Claire. "Claire tell me the truth, I know you didn't fall. You usually have the reflexes of a cat."

"Like I told the doc, I fell. I wasn't looking at where I was going so I tripped and fell. That's it." Answered Claire.

"Claire…what happened?" pushed Michael again.

"NOTHING! Where's my parent's?" replied Claire. The look on Michael's face told her everything she needs to know. Nikita pulled Michael aside.

"Michael now is not the time to push her. She needs rest. Ask her after she feels better." Nikita told him. He agreed, but was not happy. Just then his phone rang so he stepped out to take the call.

"Michael I saw that you called earlier? What can I do for you?" answered a female voice, it was Mrs. Sanford.

"Mrs. Sanford I was calling regarding Claire, she has a concussion and was brought to the emergency room." Michael informed.

"Please call my Lisa. Mrs. Sanford makes me sound so old. So is she ok?" replied the woman.

"She's fine for now and will be discharged tomorrow. She will need to rest for the next couple of weeks and should to monitored every few hours." Answered Michael.

"Just let her stay at the hospital then. They can keep an eye on her." Said the indifferent woman. At this Michael was just disgusted with the woman on the phone. How can anyone act like this towards their own flesh and blood. If it were Adam, he would have rushed to his side the second he heard. He couldn't stand talking to the woman anymore so he hung up. 


End file.
